Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote
This is the page where all of the voting for the next article to be featured in the Main Page's Relevant Works section. To place your vote, sign your username under either the pass or the decline section on this page. To leave a comment, place it under the comments section. February 2009 The Haram Empire (Winner) Pass # Flamefang - Considering that this article is my own. As well as being by far my longest and most illustrious of articles. I vote for this page to be February's relevant work! #DJ 1337 Man I'm kind of neutral on this, but I support it nonetheless. #Lars (Poet) (speak page) 20:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] Decline Comments Thanks for the nominations! Flamefang 02:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang The page is very nice. It provides much detail and there are very few grammatical errors. It also provides several internal links. On the down side, the infobox has no title and there aren't many images. I feel that, if this article is to become featured as a relevant work, it needs to have more images. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:29, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Kaile Pass Decline Comments This article is not as nice as The Haram Empire article. It has a good introduction and provides several links to other pages. But, it has less content than the other articles and does have a few red links. If the article gains more content, with images to help add a visual aid to the content, and create articles for the red links; the article could be worthy of recognition. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Fubadubia Pass Decline Comments Although the mood of this article is less serious as the others, it still has a good amount of content and gives us a good understanding of the land and those that inhabit it. The article has several internal links and provides images to help its readers better understand the article. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Clabra pass decline comments This is more of a wiki project than an actual article. Perhaps we should move it to Constructed Mythology:Clabra. What do you guys think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:06, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Clabra has only 2 atricles, but it is true that Clabra/Ideas contains what some other wikis would perhaps have placed in sepparate articles. I think that this could be done by using Category:Clabra and perhaps also subpages. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 16:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Acroturian Empire pass decline comments This article contains a good bit of content. There aren't that many grammatical errors. But, the article contains no internal links and doesn't have any images. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) March 2009 Kaile Pass Decline Comments This article is not as nice as The Haram Empire article. It has a good introduction and provides several links to other pages. But, it has less content than the other articles and does have a few red links. If the article gains more content, with images to help add a visual aid to the content, and create articles for the red links; the article could be worthy of recognition. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC)